due North
by Rubberducky100
Summary: Post COtW. Fraser takes a vacation to Canada to give Ray Vecchio and Ray Kowalski a chance to become friends. But his vacation leads to trouble and only the two Rays can help.
1. Chapter 1

**I have mostly Katrin to thank for this story, and also Diefenbaker_Girl. I love reviews. Thank you kindly for any reviews, good or bad!**

**due North.**

xXxXxXx

"Yer sure there's no more bags in here?" Ray Kowalski leaned into his car and searched threw some old newspapers and other things before crawling back out.

"I'll only be gone a week, Ray. I only need one bag." Fraser answered. They we're outside the airport, Fraser was going on vacation to Canada for a week. When anyone asked, he told them, "I'm leaving because I need a break from the city, alone." But that wasn't the actual reason. The real reason was to force Vecchio and Kowalski to become friends. Lt. Welch had assigned Fraser, Vecchio, and Kowalski to a case which would be arriving next week. He wanted them to get along by then.

"I hope ya hurry back soon, I don't want to work with Vecchio any longer then I need ta." He said in almost a whisper. "I mean, sure he's a great guy and all, It's just, um, never mind." He said quickly realizing he was insulting the man who was once Fraser's partner.

"I understand, Ray." He patted his partner's shoulder and walked towards the entrance of the airport.

"Hey, Benny! Got your bag checked in." Ray Vecchio met Fraser at the door of the airport.

"Thank you kindly, Ray. I appreciate both of you seeing me off."

"My pleasure. I mean our pleasure." Ray turned around and watched Kowalski pacing beside his car. "Come back soon, okay. I don't want to be alone with Kowalski any longer then necessary." He looked at the Mountie's serious face before speaking again. "I mean, I'm sure he's a real nice guy, but, I, never mind." He turned away and sighed. "Stay safe okay, Benny?"

"I will, Ray."

"Okay, I guess we'll see ya in a week then?" Stan walked over to them. Dief stood next to him on his hind legs and pulled a candy bar out of Stan's pocket. "Aw Dief! You sure you don't wanna take Dief with you?" He bent over and swiped his candy bar back.

"I wanted to considering he hasn't been in colder climate in such a long time. But, with that nose infection he received from smelling explosives, he should really stay home."

"Yeah, well, I'll take care of him, Benny." Ray said grabbing Diefenbaker's leash. Dief didn't normally wear a leash, but the airport was to distracting and confusing for him. So Fraser made him wear a leash there.

"What? No, I'm taking care of Diefenbaker." Stan pulled the leash back from Ray.

"Why on earth would a wolf want to be stuck at your depressing bachelor pad? You probably won't even feed him!" Ray yanked the leash back.

"Yeah, and ya really think Dief wants to be stuck listening to loud Italian people all week" He yanked the leash again.

"Ray please stop." That was directed to both Rays. "Why don't you both watch Dief?"

"Yeah right." Stan crossed his arms.

"No, I'm serious though. Dief is my wolf and I order you both to watch him."

"You've got to be kidding?" Ray exclaimed.

"No, I'm afraid I'm serious." Fraser did have that serious look in his eyes that both Rays could recognize.

"Fine." Kowalski mumbled.

"Yeah, whatever." They we're both acting very immature.

"Good, now both of you please take good care of Dief. I'll expect him to be as good as he was when I return."

"Yeah, we know."

"And that means no junk food, I want to give him a more balanced diet. The kind of diet a normal wolf would have."

"Then he should definitely not stay with the Vecchio's. Italian every night!" Stan grabbed the leash when Ray wasn't looking.

"Better then the month old take-out in your fridge!" Ray yanked it back. Poor Dief was so confused.

Fraser was about to say something when he heard his flight number called over the intercom. "I'm going now. Could you two try to get along a little better when I return?" No one answered.

"See ya in a week, Buddy." Stan hugged him briefly and returned to his car.

"Play it safe, Benny." Ray also hugged him for a moment and then returned to Stan's car. Fraser walked inside the airport grinning a little. This might not have been the best idea.

xXxXxXx

Stan drove himself and Ray back to the 27th. No one said a single word on the way.

"C'mere, boy!" Stan opened the back door of the GTO and let Dief out.

"We don't need to keep that silly collar on him do we?" Ray asked emerging from the GTO.

"Nah! Fraser said to only keep it on him at the airport."

"Well, let's take it off then." Ray bent over and removed the collar from the wolf's neck. Then he threw it in the back of the GTO and slammed the door.

"What's that for?" Stan asked.

"What's what for?"

"Ya just threw the collar in the back of my car?"

"So?"

"It's got fleas on it! I don't want that thing in the back of my car!" He opened the back door.

"Hey, keep yapping and I'll put it somewhere else!" Ray leaned into the car and pulled out the collar.

"Look, I don't wanna fight with you, okay. I'm sorry and thanks for getting the collar out." He grabbed the collar from Ray and stuffed it in the glove box.

"Yeah, likewise." Stanley threw on a jacket and closed the door.

"Dammit!" Ray yelled racing around the GTO.

"What happened?"

"The wolf! The Damn wolf! He's gone! Dief got away while were fighting!"

"You're kidding!"

"Well, do you see him?" Ray ran down the block and Stan ran down the opposite block calling Dief's name. They we're gone for almost five minutes before coming back.

"This is not good, Ray. Not good at all!" Stan met Ray back at the GTO and sighed.

"What do we do now, Kowalski?" They both leaned against the car.

"Well, we've got a week before Fraser comes back. We've got until then to find him."

"How are we gonna find him?"

"Not by tasting things, that's for sure." They both laughed for a minute before walking into the station.

xXxXxXx

**I will post the next chapter as quickly as I can! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

xXxXxXx

"Dinner time!" Ma Vecchio called from the kitchen at the Vecchio house. It was evening already, The day had gone by quite fast. Ray and Stan had been looking for Diefenbaker every free minute they could.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Ray yelled from his seat on the couch the living room. The minute he stood up, the phone rang.

"I'll get it, Ray!" Frannie raced out of the kitchen and answered the phone hanging on the wall in the hallway. "Hello, Vecchio house. Oh, yeah, whatever." She looked towards Ray and yelled, "Ray, phone call!"

"Who is it?" He walked over to her and took the phone form her hand.

"Our brother." She headed back into the kitchen.

"Stanley?" He answered.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Why are you calling me?"

"Because, I know where Diefenbaker is. Do you know where I live?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks." Ray hung up the phone and sighed. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was spend an evening with Stanley. It was hard enough working with him at the station, now he had to see him after working hours?

xXxXxXx

Ray stood outside Stanley's apartment and knocked on the door. "Alright, I'm here, Stanley."

"Door's open!" He yelled form inside. Ray opened the door and walked in. "Where are you?"

"Kitchen, I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay." Ray snooped around at all the random things in his house. On top of the TV stand was several collections of dancing videos and albums of dancing music.

"Hey, don't snoop through my stuff!" Stan scolded walking into the room. Ray dropped the CDs on the TV stand and sat down on the couch. "I didn't call you here for yer interior designing tips, Ray."

"Okay, where's the wolf?"

"I know who took him." Stan was turned around straightening his CDs, which seemed odd since everything else in his apartment was a mess. "It was that lady across the street from the 27th. Ya know, the one who is always beggin' us for money."

"So, what's she gona do with a wold then? Sell it?"

"I dunno. I don't think she will. She always liked Dief. Maybe she's just lonely or somethin'." He turned around and leaned against the couch.

"Why are you telling me this? Why don't you go down there and get Dief?"

"I did." Stan sighed. "And she hit me with her grocery cart."

"Oh." Ray couldn't take it, he burst out laughing. "Is that where you got that bruise from?" He had to stop himself from laughing before Stan kicked him in the head.

"No!" Ray raised an eyebrow. It was true. "That's not what we're talking about!"

"You're right, we gotta get a wolf back. So, what do you suggest we do, boy genius?"

"We have to be more careful about it..."

"...so we don't get beat up by a bag lady?" Ray started laughing again.

"That's it!" Stan walked over to the door and gestured for Ray to leave. "Do you wanna get Dief back or not?"

"You're right. Let's go." They both walked out the door.

xXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile in Canada

Everything had been going fine for Fraser's "vacation". He had arrived somewhere in the nearly unpopulated part of the Northwest Territories a few hours ago, and since then had been resting so he could watch the midnight dogsled race in town. A town of only thirty people.

"Constable Fraser?" A woman's voice called behind the door of his cabin.

"Just a moment." Fraser gathered himself off the couch and moved towards the door. "Who is it?"

"Oh, you don't know me." He opened the door to the woman.

"Hello." He greeted the tom-boy looking girl.

"Hey yourself. Sorry, I know it's a bit late. I live just down there." She pointed down the endless snow-covered path. "So, um, I always greet the people who stay here. Will you be attending the dogsled race tonight?"

"Actually, yes. Would you like to come in?" He moved aside form the door.

"Sure." She stepped inside and scanned the cabin in awe. "Ya know, you're the first person to ever stay in this cabin and invite me in!"

"I see, would you like a cup of tea?" He pointed to the kitchen

"No thanks. I have to get ready for the dogsled race."

"Are you entering it?"

"You bet! I've been training my huskies for months."

"How exciting. What number will you be?"

"Seven of seven. It's such a small town." She sat down on the couch.

"Yes, but rather quaint too." He sat down next to her.

"Yeah." An awkward silence came upon them. "Hey, how long will you be staying here?"

"Only a week I'm afraid."

"I love it here. I don't think I could ever leave."

"I understand how you feel." He sighed and scratched his head.

"Oh, are you from around here? Heck, I don't even know your name!"

"My name is Constable Benton Fraser, I first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of my father and for a variety of different reasons, I stayed, attached as liaison with the Canadian Consulate. But, I've taken vacation to Canada this week to give my friends a chance to get to know each other."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Constable. I'm Sylvia." She shook his hand and she made her way to the door abruptly. "I really should be going. I hope to see you at the race?"

"I will be there, cheering you on."

"Thanks." She waved and made her way back to her place.

xXxXxXx


End file.
